Electronic Island
by EwanChaos44
Summary: A new island starts booming with technology and trainers with an interesting and exciting system for new trainers. The island has been thriving for three years now without any problems, but could this change with the arrival of two trainers from Johto looking for adventure?
1. City

**A/N: **

**So first of all thank you for reading this story!**

**I also wanna give credit here to FL. on PokeCommunity for making the game Pokemon Island. It's the premise of this story and it's a very good fanmade game. I definitely recommend checking it out because it's a very fun game.**

**Also, I may take up fan-made characters for later scenes since I figure there'll be a good amount of them in the future. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Electronic Island**

_**Chapter 1:**_ City

Paradiso. This is the name of the hugely popular Pokemon Island. For a long time, Paradiso was solely home to Pokemon with seldom people on the island researching and exploring very slowly. Professor Oak was one of the professors invested in the island.

Three years ago, it was proven that the legendary Pokemon Mew lived on Paradiso. The second this news got to the mainland in the five regions, a crowd was attracted to the island. The increase in population at Paradiso was mostly trainers, and strong trainers at that. They all wanted to battle each other and soon, the island became a breeding ground for intense battle. The battles became so interesting that people even come to the island just to watch trainers battle each other.

Over the years, many different things have happened. There was a need to distinguish the trainer-owned Pokemon and the wild Pokemon on the island to maintain Paradiso's ecosystem. Extremely intensive technology was implemented to the island. The city is the central hub on the island for humans, technology, and everything that urbanized the island.

Technology changed the island in multiple ways. The biggest was that there were portals placed in many different locations on the island so that travel could be a lot easier, especially for training Pokemon and catching different types of Pokemon. However, this technology has made trainer-owned Pokemon technologically different from wild Pokemon. It is dangerous for Pokemon to be out in the wild because trainer-owned Pokemon die when they are defeated in battle in the wild. This has shown to not be a big problem so far.

The hierarchy, or governmental system, of Paradiso is also fairly simple. There is a president and vice president. Below them are multiple different branches that are in charge of different areas. For example, there is one head professor who maintains the research and development on the island. There is one head environmentalist who makes sure that there is no harm to Paradiso due to the technology. There is one head treasurer who takes charge of the money. This continues for many things on the island so that harmony is maintained.

As of now, everything on Paradiso is perfect.

* * *

Matt saw yet another commercial for the thriving Paradiso on TV and let out a sigh.

"I'm gonna go talk to Maya…" he said out loud to no one in particular. He was alone in his room. Matt took a look in the mirror on the door before heading out. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt, gray jeans, black tennis shoes, and a simple blue necklace with a metallic anchor pendant. Matt ran his pale hand through his very short light brown hair and grinned at his reflection, ready to be out in public.

Matt went out into the empty living room, grabbed an apple in a fruit bowl in the kitchen, and left the house, making sure to lock it before leaving the area. Matt lived with both of his parents in Olivine City.

"Hi, Jasmine!" the brunette casually greeted the Olivine City gym leader.

"Hey there, Matt," Jasmine smiled back at Matt and waved at him. Matt made his way to the north of the city to the farm. He hopped over a fence and waved to a girl standing in the middle of many different Pokemon.

"Matt, good to see ya," the girl said as she petted the wool on a Mareep. "Did you get tired of watching TV all day to bother me?" She smirked at her own remark.

"Har har, Maya, har har," Matt fake laughter. "I saw another commercial for that Pokemon island."

"They really are plugging people to go to that island, aren't they?" Maya wondered, straightening her short white dress with an interesting belt. Matt watched her do this and seemed to steer the conversation away from what he was intending.

"You know, I don't understand how girly you are for someone who works on a farm and only lives with her dad…" murmured Matt, crossing his arms and looking at her nude heels. "Pink painted nails, too… with matching lipstick."

"Watch yourself, Matt," giggled Maya. "I could easily beat you down, too, no matter how girly I look." She insisted, pushing back some of her wavy light blonde hair. There was also a gold and light pink thin ribbon on her hair tied into a simple bow.

"Anyway…" Matt raised an eyebrow at Maya's passive-aggression. "I've decided that we're going to that Pokemon island right away!" Maya scoffed right away.

"Are you kidding?" she said. "I can't just leave my dad alone with the farm! And I doubt that your parents are going to want you to just leave to go to an island. If anything, they've been wanting you to either do the gym leader challenge here in Johto or join them and become sailors." Matt expressed his disdain for both of those suggestions.

"The Pokemon island is a new and exciting place!" he persuaded Maya. "I'm sure if you asked your dad he would let you, and honestly my parents probably just want me to do _something_ with my life." Maya sighed, knowing that Matt wouldn't let up at all with wanting to go to Paradiso.

"Okay, if my dad lets me go to the island with you, then you win and I'll go," she said, in a tone that seemed like her dad would definitely not let her go.

"Maya! Matt!" a voice called out from the direction of the buildings. Matt and Maya turned around to see that, ironically, Maya's father was walking towards them. Matt whispered to ask him about going to Paradiso now and Maya nodded. She gave her dad a big hug and a proper greeting before breaking out the suggestion.

"So, Dad, how would you feel if I went to that new Pokemon island with Matt?" Maya inquired her father. He was silent for a moment and seemed to become more somber with the question. He mumbled something about knowing that this day would come soon, and then got really happy.

"You know what, Maya, I'd be so happy if you and Matt went to Paradiso together!" Maya's dad exclaimed. Maya raised an eyebrow and asked if he was sure. He gave a nod and continued: "I knew you couldn't be chained to the farm forever and your work has been slacking a little bit recently. Doing something that you want to do with a friend like Matt would be great for you!"

"But Dad… what about the farm?" Maya asked. Her dad insisted that the farm was doing so well recently that he would simply hire more work to get the job done. His only requests were that Maya keep in touch with him constantly and that she take the Mareep that she was just petting with her. This Mareep was Maya's favorite Pokemon on the farm and was fairly young.

"Hey hey! You've already got your first Pokemon!" remarked Matt, putting his hands on his hips and smiling at the Mareep that was looking at him, curiously. Maya's dad handed her the Pokeball for Mareep and she smiled.

"When are you two leaving then?" he asked Matt and Maya. She turned to Matt for the answer.

"We'll go tomorrow," he decided. "I need to go talk to my parents and we both probably need to get ready, so we can meet at the harbor tomorrow." After this, Matt said goodbye to Maya and her father and headed to the harbor to talk to his parents.

* * *

The next day, Matt and Maya met, as planned, at the harbor. The day before when Matt talked to his parents, they were both very happy to see that Matt was doing what he wanted to do. It helped that Matt presented going to Paradiso with such enthusiasm. Matt's parents and Maya's dad met them at the harbor to send them off.

"I know you'll do great!" Maya's dad gave her a big hug. Maya thanked him back. Matt said his goodbyes to his parents as well and the two made their way to the boat.

On the boat, it was actually quite packed. Matt noted that it must have been like this for every boat going to Paradiso ever since the sighting of Mew. A fun fact of the island that Maya discovered by talking to one of the sailors on the boat was that Paradiso was equidistant from all five regions, so it takes the same amount of time to get to island from Johto as it does in Sinnoh.

"At least this means I won't be jealous of any boats getting there before us…" Matt mumbled, looking into the ocean. "I just wanna get there already, though!" He groaned and leaned back far in his seat.

"Oh, calm down," Maya gave Matt a look. "We're already nearly there."

Maya was right. Pretty soon after, the boat was docked at the harbor at Paradiso. Matt and Maya rushed off to see the beauty of the island and they were not disappointed at all.

From outside of the harbor, the biggest building on the island could easily be seen. It was directly in the middle of the city. In front of it was a park with a large fountain and there were many smaller buildings forming a semi-circle from the big building in the middle. It was hard to tell, but there were also buildings behind the "semi-circle" of main structures, but they seemed to be more residential houses than buildings relating to the Coliseum.

"New trainers should go to the Research and Development Center to get a Pokemon from Professor Oak!" a voice called out to the crowd. Most of the crowd from Matt and Maya's boat seemed to already know their way around Paradiso and just went either straight to the Coliseum or other areas.

"Let's get going then!" Matt declared. He and Maya noticed that there were a decent amount of confused-looking people going towards a building on the right, so they followed them in hopes of getting to the Research and Development Center.

Inside, it looked like any other laboratory in the other regions. There was a lot of machinery, many people in coats working on computers, and an area with many Pokemon where Professor Oak was handing out starter Pokemon. He seemed to be going through it quite quickly and the line was really short.

"Next!" Oak called out. Matt walked up to the professor and greeted him. "Hello there, what's your name?"

"I'm Matt! Nice to meet you Professor Oak."

"Likewise!" Oak smiled. He asked Matt what region he came from and he answered with Johto. Oak inquired whether or not Matt would want a starter from his region and Matt seemed indifferent with what region he got a Pokemon from. After assessing the new trainer a little more, Oak walked over to the big table, grabbed a Pokeball, and handed it to Matt.

"See if this Pokemon is what you want!"

Matt let the Pokemon out of the Pokeball to discover that the choice that Oak made for Matt's Pokemon was Totodile!

"Yes, I'll take him!" Matt decided, immediately. Oak smiled and nodded. Maya walked forward a little and Oak greeted her as well.

"Do you need a Pokemon?" Oak wondered, making Maya look a little confused. "You're already holding a Pokeball right there." Maya looked into her hand and realized that she was holding Mareep's Pokeball. She let him out of his Pokeball to show Oak.

"I wasn't sure if I would be able to use him as my starter Pokemon, that's all," explained Maya.

"No no, he's fine if you want to use him!" Oak said. "He's at a lower level like the other starter Pokemon, so you won't have an advantage to the other trainers." Maya nodded and looked down to see that Mareep and Totodile were already getting on quite well.

"Can I pick a starter now, Professor?" behind Matt and Maya, a girl seemed very eager to get her Pokemon. She was the last one in line and asked Oak if she could just pick her Pokemon on her own.

"You can do that if you like," Oak moved over a little so that the girl could pick her own starter from the selection. The girl rushed over, nearly tripping on her own orange sandals. After looking around intently at the selection, she picked up a Pokeball and celebrated her choice.

"I choose this one!" she told the world. "Thank you, Professor Oak." The girl walked towards the exit, but then stopped near Matt. He and Maya could get a better view of the girl now. She had on white capri pants, a yellow tank top with a Pikachu's face designed on it, dark brown hair put into a short ponytail, and thin silver glasses.

"Hey, you," she got Matt's attention. She asked what his name was and he told her. She nodded. "Well my name's Vicky. You wanna know what Pokemon I got?"

"Yeah, sure!" Matt smiled. "I got this Totodile." Vicky seemed to ignore what Matt said.

"If you wanna find out what Pokemon I got, come find me at the Arena and we'll have a battle!" and with that comment, Vicky rushed out of the Research and Development Center.

"Guess you've already got yourself a rival!" laughed Maya, nudging Matt's arm. Matt raised an eyebrow and laughed sheepishly, saying that Maya must have been right with Vicky acting so quickly to want a battle.

"Before you two leave, I have a few more things for you!" Professor Oak continued, getting Matt and Maya's attention back. He gave them each five Pokeballs and explained that if they needed to they could buy more at the Pokemon Market. Oak also asked if they both had PokeGears and they affirmed that they did.

"Apps are all the rage right now," explained Oak, pulling out two chips from his pockets and handing Matt one and Maya the other. "This is how we conduct research here in Paradiso: with these Pokedex apps! The information that you get from Pokemon that you run into immediately goes straight here and we can put that into our database and do more research that way! Isn't technology fascinating?"

"How do we get them to work in every battle?" Maya asked, placing the chip into her PokeGear. Matt did the same with his. PokeGears were the objects on their wrists that were essentially the size of watches. They have the capability to show time, show a map (Matt and Maya don't have this though), the Pokedex, music stations, video calls, and many other things.

"They'll work automatically every time you go into battle," Oak responded. "You only need to activate the actual application when you want to find the findings on your own. Essentially, you wouldn't even need to use the app, unless there were to be a glitch or something."

"Great!" Matt said. "Thank you very much, Professor." He and Maya said goodbye and Oak wished them luck. Outside, Matt and Maya found a man with a group of people. He caught Matt and Maya's attention and asked them if they were new to Paradiso. They said that they were, so the man insisted that they go on a tour with him to show the main attractions of the island.

"Sounds good to me!" Maya turned to Matt, who agreed. The tour guide assumed that they already knew about the Research and Development Center, so he went to the right of it to the Local Trade Station, where requested Pokemon are listed along with what Pokemon will be traded in return for them. The farthest right building was rather tall and was the Pokemon Shop, where Pokemon can be bought for certain amounts of money. Some Pokemon are available at certain ranks.

"What about behind these important buildings?" someone in the crowd asked as they made their way to the left of the Research and Development Center. The tour guide explained that they were all residential houses, but with some exceptions. There is a place with the Move Tutor, a place where Pokemon can be renamed, and a hotel that is free to those competing in the Coliseum.

"We'd better check into the hotel after this," Matt whispered to Maya after the explanation.

To the left of the Research and Development Center is the Day-Care, where Pokemon can slowly get stronger in the care of the couple that owns the Day-Care. To the left of that is the Battle School, where people can brush up on their knowledge of Pokemon. To the left is a bigger stadium right, which is right next to the Coliseum. This is the Double Coliseum, which has its own letter ranking system instead of number ranking, and utilizes double battles instead of one-versus-one battles.

"It's incredible how tall and large that Coliseum is…" breathed Maya as they passed it after the tour guide explained that it is the central focus on the island; people battle here to increase their number ranks. The governmental system of Paradiso is run at the top of the Coliseum, so the president and vice president do their work up there.

"How many floors is the Coliseum?" Matt wondered.

"I forget how many exactly, but it has to be at least 50 floors!" he answered. This got the crowd all excited and they all marveled at the Coliseum. To the left of the Coliseum is a stadium not as big as the Double Coliseum, which is the Arena. This is where trainers can battle without need of a certain rank.

"I'll be there soon enough…" murmured Matt under his breath, wondering if Vicky was already in there. Past the Arena is the Berry Orchard, which can only be used by those with a rank of 4 or higher. Next to it is the Rarity Shop, which sells more expensive and rare key items such as fishing rods or town maps and sells depending on the person's rank. To the left of it is the Pokemon Storage, where Pokemon who don't fit a team of six stay until they get picked up.

"So it's like the PC system in Hoenn?" someone in the crowd asked. The tour guide stated that this was true; the Pokemon Storage is essentially Paradiso's PC that other regions implement. Further down is the Pokemon Center where Pokemon can be fully healed for free. And the last building that is part of the semi-circle is the Pokemon Market. It's a larger building, like the Pokemon Shop, and sells standard necessities such as Potions or Pokeballs.

"Is that all, then?" wondered Maya.

"Almost," the tour guide went to the farthest left area and showed them a gate to get to the actual island, but clarified that they wouldn't be using that to get around on the island. A little bit further up is where the Teleport Station is, which is how people get around in Paradiso.

"You can only go to certain locations based on your rank," the tour guide explained. "So, a rank 5 has access to five unique locations whereas you all right now will only have access to the same first location. You will get more information on it when you first use it, but I will inform you now to be extremely careful in the wild. Because there is a difference between the Pokemon owned by trainers and the wild Pokemon, if your Pokemon is defeated in a battle in the wild, you cannot get them back."

"Wow… that's scary business…" Maya muttered, looking down at her Mareep, who looked back at her curiously.

"Okay, that's it everyone! Have a good time in Paradiso and here's five Potions from me!" the tour guide passed around Potions to everyone in the group and then left.

"I'm gonna defeat Vicky and then we can start our exploration on the island!" Matt said, determined. Maya clarified that they should get their hotel sorted before they do any exploring on the island, and Matt agreed, but insisted on battling Vicky first.

* * *

At the arena, Vicky was definitely waiting on them to show up for a while.

"Matt! You made it!" she cheered, rushing over and grabbing his wrist. Vicky dragged Matt to his side of the battlefield and rushed back to her side. She pulled out her Pokeball and sent out her starter Pokemon: Chikorita.

"Alright, Vicky, get ready to be destroyed!" Matt smirked and sent Totodile into the battle from the sidelines, as he was already out of his Pokeball.

"Go, Matt!" Maya cheered, jumping in the air. Mareep let out a cry and also jumped into the air. "This'll be quick… seeing as they're very low leveled." She looked down at Mareep and explained this to him.

"Totodile, use Scratch!" the blue Pokemon ran towards Chikorita and slashed her in the face. The Pokemon flew back from the impact, but quickly got to its feet and rammed into Totodile after being told to use Tackle.

"Use Leer!" Matt called out to Totodile. After taking the hit from Tackle, he gave Chikorita a look that made her lower her guard a little and she was unable to Tackle. "Okay Totodile, use Scratch once more!" Totodile rushed at Chikorita and slashed at her with even more power than the first hit. She flew back on her back and was defeated.

"A critical hit?!" Maya gasped from the side. "And after Chikorita's defense was lowered! Whoo! Good job, Matt!" Maya started cheering.

"Aw, Chikorita…" Vicky frowned at her quick defeat and sent her Pokemon back to her Pokeball. Matt smiled and knelt down to give his Totodile a high five.

"Good job, buddy!" he said. Vicky's frown quickly turned into the enthusiasm that she had shown before as she rushed towards Matt.

"You did really well, Matt!" she told him. "I'm going to go train now and increase my rank and then challenge you again. I promise I'll win next time!" Matt smiled and held out his hand to shake hers in good camaraderie.

"We'll see!" he replied, with a determined look on his face. Vicky grinned and rushed out, saying goodbye to Matt and Maya as she did.

"So what now?" Maya wondered, walking over to Matt.

"We can go to the Pokemon Center, get our reservations sorted with the hotel, and then explore the island!" Matt told her. Maya nodded and gave Totodile a pet on the head to congratulate him on his victory. The two made their way out of the Arena and to the Pokemon Center. Their adventure was just beginning with this first battle.


	2. Beach

**Electronic Island**

_**Chapter 2:**_ Beach

Matt and Maya completed their quick trip to the Pokemon Center and then went to the outside border of the city. There were many residential houses that people were entering and exiting, but soon they reached the large hotel. It was at the center of the buildings in the back and was pretty much directly behind the Coliseum.

"This is a really nice hotel…" noted Matt with a smile as he looked around at the lobby. "I'm really enjoying it already."

"Excuse me!" a free receptionist called out. "Are you two new trainers here looking to check in?" Matt and Maya explained that they were and walked over to do so.

The receptionist explained that new people staying as trainers and not just watching battles get good discounts based on their improvement of the economy. Matt and Maya quickly accepted and got rooms right next to each other on the fourth floor of the hotels.

"Just be careful not to go to the sixth floor or higher because they're currently under renovation. Enjoy your stay!" the two thanked the receptionist and headed to the elevator to go to the fourth floor.

"I'm glad we've got rooms right next to each other!" Maya beamed, strolling out of the elevator once it reached their destination. Matt agreed that it was great and walked over to their rooms. Matt's was 410 and Maya's was 412. The evens of the hotel faced the city while the odds of the hotel faced the wild areas of the island.

The little amount of luggage that the two brought was them was dumped in their respective rooms and they took a moment to truly enjoy their new homes, including the view. After, it was time to get to business and really see what the island was all about. They took the elevator down, passed a trainer in a purple beret getting upset at a receptionist as she was checking in, and left the hotel.

It was a short journey to get to the Teleport Station. People were wandering around the general station, either waiting for people that they knew or deciding where to go. Two guards, a male and a female, were farther ahead at a large gate.

"Only one gate, huh?" Matt murmured as they walked closer. "It must get pretty swamped." He and Maya greeted the two guards when they were close enough, introducing themselves and saying that they were new trainers.

"New trainers? You need a trainer card," one guard said, bluntly.

"Steiner, you don't have to be so rude…" the girl guard replied, sighing and shaking her head. "It's our job to give the new trainers their trainer cards anyway. Matt and Maya, correct? This will just take a second." She turned to a computer, typed something in, and then grabbed something from below the keyboard.

"Whatever," Steiner scoffed, crossing his arms. The girl guard took their pictures, did a little more fiddling with typing and the cards, and handed Matt and Maya their cards.

"Here you two go!" the female guard handed them their cards. "You start out at rank 1. Technically 1E, taking the Double Coliseum into consideration."

"Thank you very much, erm…" Maya started thanking her, "What did you say your name was?"

"Oh, excuse me, I'm Beatrix. Lovely to meet you two." Beatrix turned to Steiner. "And my buddy Steiner thinks so, too, right?"

"Yeah yeah, nice to meet you," mumbled Steiner, sniffing. "Let me explain a few rules to you two. You can currently only access the Beach, but you gain more locations when you increase in ranking. There are two gates in every location: the gate that you arrive in and another gate that you can find by exploring the area. You can return to the city through either, but the first time you come back from the second gate you will receive a good item. Another way to return home is by an escape rope that you can buy at the Pokemon Market."

"Great explanation, Steiner," Beatrix smiled and told him. Steiner let a little laugh out and nervously scratched the back of his head. "That's pretty much all you need to know. I'm sure you've been told that if your Pokemon are defeated out in the wild they won't return. Be extremely careful. Here's a few escape ropes." She handed them the free items.

"Where would you like to go?" Steiner asked Matt and Maya. They both chuckled because they both knew that there was only one location, but played along and said that they would go to the Beach. Steiner did something on his monitor and told them to have a good trip. Matt turned to Maya.

"Let's go through the gate together," he suggested. Maya nodded and then looked forward to the white light surrounded by the outline of the gate. They took simultaneous steps forward until they heard a "ping!" noise and vanished into the white light.

* * *

The other side of the gate showed a bright and shimmering beach with a beautiful beach. There were huge trees, high ridges, beach towels, umbrellas, docks, and Pokemon everywhere.

"Wow!" Matt was really enjoying the view of the wild. "This is truly quite something, isn't it?"

"There's so many Pokemon!" Maya beamed, looking left, right, and then left again to get as much sight as she could on the area. "I think someone was saying something about random items lying around on the ground, too, so look out for those."

"Do you want to spread out on the Beach and catch Pokemon?" Matt asked. "I think we're both perfectly capable of defending ourselves, but we'll be near enough to each other if one of us needs help." Maya agreed this was a good idea. The two walked farther out, but then split up in the sandy areas of the Beach and looked around for Pokemon.

Some time passed in the day and the sun was closer to setting when Maya walked over to Matt, saying that she was gonna head back to the City to heal up her Pokemon after extensive training. An Eevee was following close behind her. Matt asked if she had caught any other Pokemon and Maya told him that she didn't.

"I only really felt a connection with this Eevee here," Maya looked down to her new Pokemon and smiled. She got a happy cry in response. Matt explained that he also caught an Eevee, but he also caught a Scyther and a Pikachu, who was out of her Pokeball.

"Aww, look at that cute Pikachu!" she smiled and started saying to the little Pokemon. "Do you think you're going to make it out to the second gate on your own?" Maya wondered, looking up to her friend and putting her hands on her hips. Matt shook his head.

"No, I've been training Pikachu and it's pretty hard when she's at a lower level than my Totodile! I'm going to need to heal at the Pokemon Center and then come back." Matt told her. Maya nodded and said a quick goodbye as she headed to the gate. Soon after, Matt followed suit through the gate and to the Pokemon Center.

"I'm still here!" Maya giggled, walking over to him when he walked inside, which greatly startled him. Matt healed his Pokemon and the two decided to venture to the second gate together as they trained their Pokemon.

"Hey Steiner, hey Beatrix," they greeted the two guards again and requested to go to the Beach. Maya taunted something about seeing them next when they crossed the second gate. They crossed through the gate in the station and found themselves in the familiar location.

"Okay, so we've just got to go farther to the right I think," Matt explained as they walked across the long dock that cut the beach in half. A Corphish jumped out and was quickly taken down from a Thunder Shock blast from Pikachu.

"Nice job," said Maya with a smile as they continued across the sand. They found a grassy ridge and walked through a short valley where Maya had to stop to let her Eevee attack a Doduo to get a lot of experience. Once outside of the valley, the gate was essentially straight ahead, but there was more to the Beach to the right.

"Give me a second to check it out…" the boy decided. Maya nodded and leaned back on the rocky wall behind her. She crossed her arms and watched Matt pass a section of grass to get to the end of the area that overlooked water. He bent down to pick something up and started walking back only to be startled by a Scyther that jumped out from the grass.

"Damn!" Matt called out with a small smirk, seeming to enjoy this little game of getting items from the Beach to having to battle a strong Pokemon. "Pikachu, you've got the type advantage, so paralyze him and then use Thunder Shock!"

Scyther was quicker than Pikachu, so it swung at the Electric-type Pokemon with a Fury Cutter. However, the attack paralyzed Scyther upon impact of hitting Pikachu's electric-charged fur. The Pokemon crouched down a little to charge more and released its Thunder Shock on Scyther. Scyther wasn't quite done yet, so Matt had Pikachu do Quick Attack and the wild Pokemon was defeated.

"That was easy!" Matt lifted his arm and flexed a little. He petted Pikachu on the head to show his gratitude to her and then pulled something out of his pocket. "It was worth it too; I got two Super Potions!" Matt handed Maya the second Super Potion and she thanked him.

"It really was worth it!" Maya replied, in an interesting tone. Matt was unsure of how sarcastic she was, but ignored it and turned to the second gate. It was time for them to return to the City and get their rare gift.

"Here we go," they crossed through the threshold once again and returned to the sight of Steiner and Beatrix, the former with a smirk on his face and the latter with a smile on her face.

"You made it to the second gate!" Beatrix congratulated them.

"Yep, you two really weren't lying about being able to make it," chuckled Steiner. He and Beatrix both grabbed something to give to them and handed them their gifts: Rare Candies.

"Thank you!" Maya turned to the two of them and smiled. She put away her gift and looked back at Matt. "Let's go to the Coliseum and increase our rank! I'm sure with all that training that we did at the Beach today we'll be able to do it!" Matt agreed and the two left the Teleport Station and went to get ready for their first battles in the legendary and giant building at Paradiso.

* * *

Once healed up and stocked up on items, Matt and Maya stood in front of the Coliseum and took a moment to really take everything in with the huge building before going inside past the automatic doors. Inside, the lobby was rather simple and there was a receptionist area with many attendants.

"Let's get on with it then!" Matt shouted, throwing his arm into the air. He walked over and talked to a receptionist about getting started with a battle. Maya went to the attendant next to him and got sorted for the same. She quickly was heading into the actual inside of the Coliseum.

"Okay, so you will do a battle with rank 1," the receptionist was typing away at her computer. There was a noise on the computer and she typed a little more and then ushered Matt to follow her to the interior. "Are you excited for your first battle and possibility of advancing to rank 2?" The attendant smiled and asked, walking through the huge interior.

"Yeah I am…" Matt sounded distracted, however, as he was looking at what the inside of the Coliseum looked like.

There were rows and rows that were dedicated solely to elevators. Attendants were standing outside of the elevators and either helping people inside, standing waiting, or escorting people back from their elevators to the entrance. Eventually, Matt was led to his own elevator. The attendant pressed her hand on the sensor pad next to the door and it opened up.

"The technology on this island is incredible, isn't it?" she asked Matt. "Well, here you go. Once you enter the elevator, you'll be taken to your arena to fight a trainer of the same rank to see which of the two of you will advance. Good luck!"

Matt thanked the attendant and entered the elevator. The doors shut and he waited seconds for the quick elevator to take him to his destination. A noise emitted from the speakers and the elevator doors opened again. The arena was a standard Pokemon battle arena with the rectangle shape and the Pokeball in the center to divide the area in two.

Matt's opponent was already in the room, sporting a blue baseball cap that was worn backwards, a plain white T-shirt, green plaid shorts, and white tennis shoes. His arms were crossed and he looked very confident. Another attendant was there in the arena to ref the match. These attendants were everywhere!

"Hey man, I'm Matt! What's your name?" Matt called out to the guy. He responded by saying that his name was Josh. "Isn't all this technology stuff just crazy?" Matt sparked up a little conversation before they were to have their battle. Josh shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm not really keen on any of this technology stuff, but I am extremely eager to be a trainer a battle, so that's why I came to Paradiso!" answered Josh. "Actually, if anything I don't really trust that this island is so reliant on technology. If something goes wrong then… nah, forget it! Let's just focus on the battle ahead of us, huh?"

"You read my mind!" Matt smirked and pulled out a Pokeball. Josh did the same. Josh sent out a Cleffa, which interested Matt, while Matt sent out his Pikachu. The attendant was controlling her need to obsess over the two cute Pokemon.

"Cleffa, I know you can do it!" Josh encouraged his Pokemon and told her to use Sweet Kiss. Cleffa rushed up to Pikachu and kissed her on the cheek before giggling and rushing back to her side. Pikachu's eyes started rolling around and around as she awaited orders.

"Pikachu, you have to snap out of it! Use Thunder Shock!" however, Matt's words were of no use. Pikachu let out a groan and fell on its back. Cleffa saw her opening and ran over and used Pound. The attack made Pikachu lose its confusion and she jumped to her feet and grabbed Cleffa while charging her Thunder Shock attack.

"There you go Pikachu!"

"Cleffa, quick, use Sing!" the little pink Pokemon opened its mouth and sang a quick, strange melody that slowly put Pikachu to sleep. Matt called out to try and wake Pikachu up, but she slept as Cleffa used Pound multiple times until Pikachu fainted.

"You did your best, Pikachu…" he said, under his breath, returning her to her Pokeball. He held out the Pokeball for Totodile next and sent him out. "Be wary of attacks that affect you, Totodile. Now use Water Gun!"

Totodile opened his mouth and a stream of water went in Cleffa's direction. She jumped out of the way in time and went close to try and use Pound on the Water-type Pokemon, but she missed as well!

"She's close enough, now use Bite!" Totodile used its giant jaw and trapped the cute Pokemon in its attack. It was such a startling hit that it made Cleffa flinch. "Water Gun, Totodile!" He repeated his water attack and shot a stream of water from his mouth that pushed Cleffa back and to the ground. Josh frowned and pulled out his Pokeball to return the fainted Pokemon.

"The winner who will advance to rank 2 is Matt!" the attendant announced, even though it was rather obvious. She informed them that when they were ready to return to their respective elevators.

"No hard feelings, right?" Matt walked ahead and held out his hand. Josh smiled and returned the kind gesture.

"Of course not, dude," the two shook hands. "I guess I just need to train more. Or get some new Pokemon. You fought really well!"

"So did you! You had a great strategy with your Cleffa," Josh thanked Matt for the compliment and said that they would see each other again.

"Oh, Matt!" Josh turned back around, holding one hand in between the door of his elevator to keep it open. Matt turned around to see what Josh had to say. "Just… be careful with all this technologic stuff. Paradiso's been doing well for three years, but the longer a place thrives, the bigger a downfall will be. Keep that in mind." Josh continued and went into the elevator.

Matt looked down and then skeptically at his own elevator before going inside and heading back down to the first floor. The receptionist congratulated Matt, walked him back to the front desk, and took his trainer card to update the rank.

"There won't be as many changed with this rank increase; mainly just the new location you can reach from the Teleport Station," the receptionist told Matt, handing him back his trainer card. "We'll see you again soon!"


End file.
